Le jour ou legolas perdit la tête aucun rapport
by Oni no Komori Uta
Summary: Sauron est de retour! et cette fois, ce n'est pas dans un anneau qu'il va mettre sa puissance! Fic complètement stupide, un peu parodique aussi """
1. plus dure sera la vengeance du pouce

Legolas dans un titre ca vous fait gagner des lecteurs, vive Legolas dans un titre.  
  
Auteur: ~Blue_Mana~  
  
Toute cette fic à été réalisé avec La Valse Triste de Sibelius en fond sonore, comme quoi...  
  
D: Les persos du SdA ne m'appartiennent pas, mais de toute facon je m'en fiche, qu'ils restent ou ils sont qu'est ce que je vais m'encombrer avec ca chez moi! en plus un elfe ca fait de la poussière.  
  
Quelques temps après la fin des aventures des membres de la Communauté, Sauron, que l'on croyait détruit à tout jamais revient et transmet ses plus grands pouvoirs dans cette fois...Une paire de lunettes de soleil!!!  
  
Sauron : Mwawawawawah! j'ai transmi tout mes pouvoirs dans cette paire de lunettes de soleil qui me sera plus facile à porter que ce vieil anneau tout pourri! HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!  
  
HA...!  
  
Rapellons que le pauvre Sauron ne possède pas de doigts, et par consequent qu'un seul oeil (ce qui en soi est super logique), ce qui rend la tâche de Porteur de l'Anneau difficile. En plus, depouvu de doigt, il ne pouvait pas se le mettre sans l'oeil. (*je sors*)  
  
Sauron : En plus, ce crétin d'Isildur n'est pas la pour me les faucher. Je suis libre de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou : Conquerir le monde!  
  
Le Darque Laurde se mit à s'applaudire lui même à tout rompre j'usqu'a en avoir des crampes dans les mimines.  
  
Pour réaliser cet exploi, les Lunettes de Sauron devaient être jetées la ou elles avaient été forgée: dans la Comté, plus precisement à Hobbitbourg, et plus précisement dans le Trou de Frodon!  
  
Prenant conscience de toute l'empleur de la tâche, Sauron grimpa dans une Barquette de Lu aux 3 chocolats et vola vers les mines de la Moria.  
  
Au même moment, dans le Mordor  
  
Pippin : J'ai faim  
  
Merry : J'ai faim  
  
Sam : J'ai faim  
  
Frodon : Tortue!!!!  
  
Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, fils d'Eemeric, fils de Baladril, fils de Céléril, fils de Cotedeporc, fils de Belleraieenfleur, fils d' Isildur : Il faut qu'on reprenne des forces pour rentrer chez nous, tout l'inverse du chemin parcouru nous attend!  
  
Gimli : Tu peux pas parler un bon francais juste pour une fois ?  
  
Aragorn, fils de Blablabla mais pas de Bernard Pivot ; J'ai pas beaucoup aller à l'ecole en fait.  
  
Legolas : Le vent me souffle que l'aube sera agitée!  
  
Gandalf : Et ca veux dire ?  
  
Legolas : J'en sais rien, c'est au choix on va se mettre sur la gueule ou perdre notre brushing effet coiffé decoiffé toute la journée.  
  
Et Legolas s'evanouit en pensant que le train ne sifflerai pas trois fois.  
  
Frodon : est ce que je peux jeter du pain au bébé escalope qui me regarde avec des yeux tout mignons ?  
  
Et le hobbit jeta le reste de leur pain au feu, la ou rotissait ladite escalope de veau.  
  
Faramir : Bordel de stupide hobbit à la con! c'etait toutes les provisions qui nour restait! Les escalopes c'est pas des animaux! Du du moin c'en est plus depuis longtemps!  
  
Gandalf : Héhéhé...  
  
Frodon: *les yeux mouillant, enfin mouillés* Kwaaaaaaa? ;_;  
  
Sam : M'sieur Frodon! les ecoutez pas! regardez, votre bébé escalope va bien!  
  
Et sam sortit le bout de viande carbonisé du feu, lui atacha une laisse et un ruban rose autours du ...cou?  
  
Frodon: Wé, jvé pouvoir le garder auprès de moi pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour la vie pour...  
  
Aragorn le choppa par la tête : MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE!!!!  
  
Sam, prenant la defense de m'sieur Frodon : Ne le touchez pas Grand Pas!!! ou...ou...ou je vous hobbitise!!!!  
  
*tout le mode se retournant avec stupeur, même ceux qui étaient deja du bon coté, ainsi que ceux qui ne conaissaeint pas ce fameux "Stupeur"* : Ouah...dur...mis qu'est ce que c'est que se faire "Hobbitiser?"  
  
Pippin, qui était passsé on ne sait ou : C'est une pratique vieille de plusieurs millions d'années...Elle consiste à prendre un air très serieux, tout en étant condamné à garder une expression totalement idiote sur le visage, quoiqu'on y fasse... et le pire...le pire..*Ciel noir qui tombe sur nos avanturiers, vent glacial qui se lève, la coucaracha en musique de fond* *Toute l'equipe prend un air hyper serieux, craigant plus que la mort elle même la suite de cette histoire fabuleuse!* * Frodon tombe dans sur les fesses a force de se pencher en avant pour entendre*  
  
Pippin : Boah, de toute facon c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tiens Merry , tu as vu la couleur des chaussures de cette pomme qui danse au clair de lune ?  
  
Faramir : J'sais pas pour vous, mais je suis comme en train de perdre le fil de cette histore...  
  
Soudain, un "TADAM" retentit du fin fond de la culotte que partagaient Merry et Frodon!  
  
Gandalf : Je crois que ca veux dire que Faramir à dit quelques chose d' intelligent...  
  
TADAM!!!!!  
  
Aragorn : Je crois que Gandalf vient aussi de dire quelque chose d 'intelligent!  
  
TADAM!!!!  
  
Legolas : Mais que peut bien signifier ce bruit ?  
  
Tout le monde, sauf Legolasse, l'escalope et Mr Stupeur : * Sweetdrop*...ah...non autant pour moi, l'escalope à comprit, mais pas Frodon ^^"""  
  
Gandalf : Il est grand temps que je ramène ma science dans cette histoire à dormir debout (*woé! faut pas exagerer non plus!*) . Si nous sommes ici, c'est qu'un autre grand danger nous gette, étant mort 9 fois, étant donc passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel pour aujourd'hui m'adresser à vous en tant que Gandalf le Délavé (rires de Faramir) Je vous informe que Sauron est de retouuuuuuuuuuuur!!!!  
  
Faramir : A merde  
  
Gandalf,Comme l'a très intelligemment fait remarquer votre confrère Faramir, la situation est des plus grave et il faut y remedier!  
  
Legolas : Mais maître , comment savez vous tout cela ?  
  
Gimli : Stupide Elfe, il vient juste de voir passer Sauron qui ramait sur sa Barquette juste devant nous!  
  
Gandalf: Effectivement, j'ai un sens de l'accuité très...  
  
Legolas: Mais non, pour Famramir, comment savez vous tout ca ?  
  
Faramir : je l'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé que tu caches dans ton sac.  
  
Gandalf: Ce ne sont pas des feuilles de thé! c'est un pot de chambre elfique...  
  
Faramir: A merde  
  
Frodon réalisant que l'histoire commencait un peu trop à tourner autours de Faramir s'agita du haut de son 1m06 pour attirer l'attention vers lui à nouveau.  
  
Frodon: Regardez!!!! Sauron vient de faire tomber quelques chose dans l'eau!  
  
En effet, un sploutch bien sonore venait de transperccer de son cri strident la paisaibleuh forêt.  
  
N'ecoutant que son courage, Aragorn enfila son bonnet de bain deux pièces et plongea. Quelques heures, et trois Strip Jeu des 7 Familles pour les autres plus tard, il revint, une paire de lunettes à la main.  
  
Aragorn : Hé, vous devinerez jamais cke j'ai trouvé dans l'eau  
  
Pippin : Une paire de lunettes de soleil ?  
  
Aragorn qui a pas inventé le Cap Horn (oui on a le droit de me frapper pour ca) : OuAh..  
  
Legolas, se détournant de la joyeuse accolade qu'il donnait à un Sequoya en fleur : Oh! Mais ce ne sont pas des lunettes de soleil banales...elles sont elfiques!!! regardez ce qu'il y a d'ecrit dessus!!!  
  
Tout ceux qui savaient lire purent dechiffrer cette inscription sur la monture des lunettes:  
  
...  
  
Ah...bah non ptêt pas en fin de compte...  
  
Gandalf : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir à quoi serevent ces lunettes, c'est de les enfiler!!! Nous allons devoir designer un volontaire pour les enfourcher!  
  
TADADADAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
A suivre...  
  
Que se passera t'il dans le prochain episode ? Gandalf va t'il decouvrir le terrible secret qui fait que les seules pensées cohérentes de Frodon arrivent à 14h47 le mercredi matin ? Legolas fera t'il ce qu'il veut avec ses cheveux ? Ferai-je enfin apparaitre Sarouman ? Les princes de Lu sont ils hermaphrodites ? suis-je sponsorisée par la marque Lu ? Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu Lu.  
  
Vous le saurez ..dans le chapitre 2 


	2. la ou les choses deviennent!

Le jour ou Legolas perdit la tête Aucun Rapport  
  
Auteur : ~Blue_Mana~ aka Oni no Komori Uta  
  
dix_infernal@hotmail.com  
  
Tout le chapitre à été écrit avec Blackout de Muse en fond, comme quoi hein.  
  
D: Les persos du SdA ne m'appartiennent pas, mais de toute façon je m'en fiche, ils sont que des mots sur du papier, et ca ça excite pas vraiment les foules.  
  
Quoique..non.non..NON  
  
Ils sont a moi, voilà, et je ferai un procès a quiconque les utilisera sans ma permission, je me suis fait a peu près 900 millions de $ cette année grâce a ça, hé !  
  
Chapitre 2 : la ou les choses deviennent beaucoup plus claires, c'est quand on appuie sur l'interrupteur.  
  
Gandalf se tenait avec les Lunettes en main, il arborait l'air penaud d'un briquet Bic jetable qui venait de perdre la plus belle boule de son arbre.  
  
Gandalf : Bien, mes compagnons, Je vous demande de faire preuve d'un grand courage car il va falloir maintenant désigner un volontaire pour la noble tâche d'essayer cet objet maudit.  
  
Legolas : Frodon !  
  
Aragorn : Frodon !  
  
Gandalf : Frodon !  
  
Sam : Ca pour sûr, Msieur Frodon, ah ça pour sûr  
  
Merry et Pippin : Frodon  
  
L'escalope et Mr Stupeur : Frodon !  
  
Frodon : Frodon!  
  
Gandalf: Bien, la motion est acceptée à 79.87%  
  
Gimli : Heu.ça ferait pas plutôt 100% ? Juste comme ça.  
  
Gandalf : Le magicien il a pas fait math' sup. et le magicien il t'emmerde  
  
Pippin : HAAAAAAAAAA GROS MOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!! ALERTE AU GROS MOT !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et sur ce, tous se jetèrent au sol pour voir passer l'Horrible Robert, armé de son fidèle Larousse filer comme le vent au dessus de leurs têtes, tentant de les assommer. Le stupide Legolas, qui pensa, a juste titre d'ailleurs, que les Elfes ne pouvaient pas se faire heurter par une quelconque chose intégrant le mot « culture » en profita pour entamer une danse slovaque tout en jouant aux cartes.  
  
Une fois Robert et sa clique calmés, le calme revient sur notre petite troupe de joyeux heureux. Aragorn avait été victime d'un horrible « coup rotatif du verbe abattre aux 16 temps » et avait un peu de mal a refaire surface.  
  
Aragorn : Je vais me laver, je reviens les mecs.  
  
La communauté : O_o  
  
Gandalf, décidément très présent aujourd'hui : Frodon Saquet ! tu as été désigné pour être le porteur de ce terriiiiible fardeau !  
  
Frodon : Je me chargerai de cette quête ! Je pensais me la couler douce aux Havres Gris mais cela n'est que partie remise !Oyez braves gens, hauts les c?urs et a nous l'aventure !  
  
Faramir, mort de rire derrière son chalet de plage : HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Legolas : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a l'autre abruti ?  
  
Faramir : Rien, cette histoire est tellement navrante, si vous pouviez voir vos têtes !  
  
Gandalf : =_=  
  
Aragorn : *o+  
  
Gimli : =(  
  
Sam, Pippin, Frodon et Merry : OoÔ  
  
Legolas : ?+?= ?  
  
Mr Stupeur : °__________°  
  
Michael Rosenbaum(aka. Lex Luthor) : ( =p)  
  
Gandalf, se jetant à terre et se mortifiant: pitié, revenons en à l'histoire!  
  
Frodon pris les lunettes et les enfila. Tout le monde le regarda d'un air de dire « Alors ???? »  
  
Tout le monde : Alors ??? »  
  
************ ¼ d'heure SPONSOR************  
  
TCHIN TCHIN !!!!!!!! D'AFFLELOUUUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AFFLELOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tu as vu, VU ? a non, j'avais pas VU ! Qui a Vu verra, VU ?  
  
*Partenaires officiels de cette parodie stupide.  
  
************fin du ¼ d'heure SPONSOR************  
  
Frodon, attrape Sam par le col : On va s'aimer !!!! sous une étoile, sur un oreillerrrrrrrrr !!!!  
  
Aragorn ranima Faramir, mort d'une crise de rire aiguë.  
  
Legolas, à Frodon : Alors ?  
  
Frodon : C'est cool, je vois des trucs dingues avec ces lunettes !  
  
Gandalf : comme quoi ?  
  
Frodon : Ton calebute troué, le fond des pensées de l'elfe et des gens morts aussi.  
  
Aragorn : Diantre, les pouvoirs de cet objets sont bien malfaisants !  
  
Frodon se mit à parader, la tête haute tout en remplissant sa feuille d'impôts d'un air désinvolte.  
  
Legolas : Nous devons détruire cet objet, il faut retourner à sa source, ou est elle, Mithrandir ?  
  
Gandalf : Le Trou de Frodon  
  
Tous regardèrent le petit hobbit d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Sam, craignant pour le bien être du postérieur de son maître se positionna devant ce dernier, toutes dents dedans.  
  
Gandalf : Non, pas le trou de Frodon, le Trou de Frodon !  
  
*regards indéchiffrables*  
  
Gandalf : Pas le trou, le Trou !!!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn : On a perdu Super Petit Shnock, vive le roi !  
  
Gandalf : Rah, donnez moi cet objet de malheur, j vais m'en charger XD  
  
Sur ce, Le Magicien Délavé, sage parmi les sages, envoyé pas le Dieu Ronald Mac Weasley partit au triple galop a bord de son sous marin.  
  
Faramir : Zut, il nous distance ! Il faut le rattraper, imaginez qu'il fasse mauvais usage de cet chose !  
  
Aragorn s'approcha du prince de Mirkwood qui donnait des conseils de coiffure à Kojak et lui demanda :  
  
Aragorn : Legolas, qu'entendent tes oreilles d'elfe ? Il nous faut savoir dans quelle direction est partit le sous marin de Gandalf !  
  
Legolas ne répondant pas, Elessar se pencha vers l'oreille de l'elfe et pu réaliser qu'en prêtant attention on pouvait y entendre la mer.  
  
Aragorn : Je constate que le cerveau elfique flotte sur un bien noble liquide !  
  
Faramir partit rejoindre son frère Boromir au firmament des comiques morts d'avoir trop ri dans une joyeuse farandole.  
  
Aragorn : FARAMIR ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Faramir, mon ami, mon frère pourquoi ? pourquoi es tu mort aussi jeune ?  
  
Après avoir pleuré pendant quelques secondes, le roi Elessar jeta un coup d'?il à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, et il se laissa aller à sa nécrophilie homosexuelle qu'il n'avait pu exercer depuis la mort d'Haldir. (vous savez, Haldir, l'elfe mort. C'est sa vie, il joue l'elfe qui meurt, triste non ? heureusement qu'il n'en est ainsi que dans le film XD)  
  
Il inhumèrent Faramir avec tout le faste que méritait son rang, recouvrant son cadavre d'un petit beurre de Lu rescapé du sac de Samsagace.  
  
Aragorn était en train de renifler un champignon, y cherchant une trace du passage de Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn : A en juger pas l'odeur, il est passé ici hier, à 14h07.  
  
Le champignon ne pu survire que quelques minutes avant de se faire dévorer pas 4 hobbits avides de sensations pures.  
  
Les survivants de la communauté décidèrent d'établir leur campement et de procéder à un sommeil des plus réparateur après l 'éprouvante journée qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
  
Frodon caressait frénétiquement son pouce du milieu, comment l'appellent les hobbits, pensant à un hobbit nu, courant dans la Comté, et dont le nom commençait pas un S et finissait par un M. Un A ornait le milieu de ce prénom d'ailleurs, mais nous n'en dirons pas plus, pour conserver l'anonymat des rêves de Msieur Frodon.  
  
La journée de demain serait longue et difficile, il fallait retrouver Gandalf, lui reprendre la Paire de Lunettes et marcher vers Cul-de-Sac pour la détruire. Demain, ils passeraient par la Moooooooooooooooooria, par Rivendell (Fondcombe), afin de tenter d'abandonner Legolas et Hobbitbourg apparaîtrait enfin à leur yeux mouillants.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Mais que se passera t'il dans le prochain épisode ??? Paladir Christmas avouera t'il à Merry qu'il est son père ? Pippin evitera t'il les pépins ? Me souviendrai-je enfin du nom de l'ami au visage violet de Doug ? (vous savez, le dessin animé Doug, ceux de ma génération doivent connaître XD)Le service gériatrie nous rendra t'il Gandalf ? Lex avouera t'il ENFIN à Clark qu'il l'aime ? (après 51 épisodes il ne s'est toujours pas décidé, il est lent du crâne ou quoi ?). Comprendrai-je un jour l'accent écossais de Billy Boyd ?  
  
Vous le saurez, en lisant la chapitre 3, qui arrivera si j'ai at least au moins 3 reviews ;_ ; (même pour dire que c'est nul !!!) 


	3. La ou on passe par derrière

Le jour ou Legolas perdit la tête [aucun rapport]  
  
Chapitre 3 : La ou on entre par derrière  
  
Miriel : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! ça fait toujours TREEEEEEES plaisir ^o^  
  
Isilwen Took : Lol, ta reviews m'a fait mourir de rire ! Bien sûr que Frodo est gay ! Lex Luthor aussi ! Le monde entier est gay selon moi ^_^ Par contre Aragorn nécrophile j'espère que non O_o quelle horreur XD ! Pour Lij' tu as raison il est trop bien ^O^. ~Blue_Mana~ a fond dans le yaoi/slash  
  
Sixx : Désolée de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas folle, je suis au contraire très saine d'esprit, c'est vous qui êtes tous fous !  
  
Klaha_kun : J'ai eu ton super sms mais tu ne m'as pas reviewé espèce de méchante colocataire ! ;_ ;  
  
Par contre, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de yaoi(homosexualité) explicitement sérieux dans cette fic, par respect pour une amie qui la lit et qui n'apprécie pas ça avec LoTR.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
La où on entre dans la Mooooooooooria par dans ses fesses  
  
Le matin, Aragorn réveilla la troupe vers les alentours des abords d'environ 16h30.  
  
Sam : woéééé fatigué *-*  
  
Merry : Mrppppeuhbluck  
  
Tous les autres : wé ! fatigués !  
  
Et sur ce, ils se rendormirent d'un sommeil bien mérité.  
  
***BONUS TRACK*** les fantastiques aventures d'Aragorn Cheveu-de-Vénus.  
  
Aragorn, le seul à demeurer éveillé, décida de partir à l'aventure dans les bois le temps que ses compagnons émergent. Apercevant un fraisier millénaire, il se roula dedans en se disant que tout n 'était pas perdu puis, après avoir demandé sa route à un écureuil particulièrement méfiant, il se dirigea vers l'ouest, là ou les arbres broutaient paisiblement. Armé de son lance-pierre le plus bucolique, il tua sans relâche une vingtaines de libraires-papetiers, et revint tranquillement au camps, avec de quoi nourrir au moins un hobbit en détresse respiratoire.  
  
***FIN DU BONUS TRACK***  
  
Frodon ouvrit un ?il, puis l'autre, et le dernier, pour s'apercevoir que le jour était levé, et qu'une charmante odeur emplissait ses narines. Il se releva gracieusement, s'étira et se traîna jusqu'à la source de tout cet enchantement olfactif. La rivière qui coulait derrière lui reflétait des milliers de couleurs, et chacun pouvait prendre conscience de la beauté des Terres du Milieu et de l'importance de protéger un tel patrimoine.  
  
Aragorn était assis sur une pierre et contait quelque aventures de son crû au trois autres hobbits, qui écoutaient avec une délectation palpable sur leur visage rond et agréable. Legolas et Gimli, tous deux appuyés contre un arbre, conversaient de leurs coutumes respectives. Le jeune porteur de l'Anneau porta son regard un peu plus loin et vit trois silhouettes. Elles étaient assises au bord d'un feu dont les flammes étaient si hautes qu'elles semblaient vouloir embraser les étoiles. Il fit quelques pas en avant et pu clairement discerner les formes d'Haldir, Boromir et de Faramir.  
  
Frodon : La ça cloche.  
  
" DING ! " répondit gaiement la ClocheDeServiceDesAlpesDePâques.  
  
Frodon : Merci, vieille , c'est sympa.  
  
Cloche : A ton service.  
  
Il plissa un peu les yeux et vit qu' Aragorn portait une chemisette hawaïenne qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, que Merry, Pippin n'avaient que 2 jambes. pour eux trois, que Legolas et Gimli étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en sachant que ce bras appartenait à une tierce personne et que Haldir et ses amis en " _ir " faisaient les choses vraiment pas catholiques, voire protestantes que pouvait inclure l'emplois de chaque objet en " _ir ".  
  
(EX : (attention ! NC_17, ne LISEZ PAS !!!) " Haldir, je vois que tu te mires dans ce palantir, veux tu que je satisfasse tous tes désirs ? " " OH oui Boromir, je veux sentir ton cuir emplir mon empire ! " *Bruits de l'auteur se faisant lyncher* ~Blue_Mana~ : Aieuh !!! ca fait mal ! v_v)  
  
Frodon recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, puis fit un pas sur le coté, et un autre de l'autre coté, leva les bras, pencha la tête et entama une macarena bien méritée. Soudain, il sentit quelques chose le secouer vigoureusement.  
  
Frodon : " Je sens quelque chose me secouer vigoureusement "  
  
Sam : M'sieur Frodon ! c'est moi, c'est votre Sam ! Vous allez mieux ?  
  
Frodon : Que s'est-il passé ?Sam ? qu'étaient-ce toutes ces horribles choses ?  
  
Pippin : Ce sont les champignon, cousin, on a tous fait des bad trips cette nuit. Merry a rêvé qu'il était présentateur du Journal Télévisé.  
  
Frodon : Oh, toutes ces choses étaient donc imaginaire ? Aragorn, vous n'avez pas de chemises hawaïennes ? Aragorn : Bien sûr que non !  
  
Frodon :Et vous mes amis, vous avez bien tous 2 jambes *chacuns* ?  
  
Hobbits : Bien sûr que oui !  
  
Frodon : Et vous Maitre nain, et vous Legolas, vous ne vous prenez jamais dans les bras ?  
  
Lego&Gimli : Bien sûr que non quelle horreur!  
  
Frodon : Et Boromir, Faramir et Haldir n'ont jamais fait toutes ces choses répugnantes ?  
  
*GROS BLANC BIEN PESANT*  
  
Aragorn, Legolas et Gilmi : Heu.Vous savez, c'est parfois difficile de se retrouver coupés du monde, entre hommes et ..heu.voilà quoi *se fourrent les mains dans les poches et sifflotent le dernier Mariah Carey*  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance : Bien ! Mes amis, nous devons partir à la poursuite de Gandalf ce sale traître ! D'après mes estimations, il doit être à environ 2 jours de bouée de sauvetage d'ici ! Gonflez votre flotteur et apprêtez vous a partir !  
  
Merry se mit soudain à conspuer un air bien connu de tous les fétards et de tous les fans de La Bande à Basile :  
  
Merry :  
  
Pose les deux pieds en canard  
  
C'est la chenille qui se prépare  
  
En voiture les voyageurs  
  
La chenille part toujours à l'heure  
  
Accroche tes mains à ma taille  
  
Pour pas que la chenille déraille  
  
Tout ira bien et si tu veux  
  
Prie la chenille et le bon Dieu.  
  
Legolas enchaîna sur un magnifique :  
  
Regarde l'éléphant bleu !  
  
Qui danse sur l'arc-en-ciel !  
  
Sous les bravos des hirondelles !  
  
Viens là le troubadour !  
  
Je vais lire dans ta main !  
  
Tes joies, tes chagrins, tes amours !  
  
Et sur ce, tous les membres survivants de la communauté montèrent a bord de leur bouée canard respective (celle d'Aragorn avait les cheveux gras d'ailleurs) et pagayèrent joyeusement en chantant :  
  
La chenille, la chenille,  
  
La chenille, la chenille,  
  
La chenille, la chenille,  
  
La chenille, la chenille !  
  
On pu voir ce jour, a bord du fleuve Anduin, la plus belle farandole qui ai jamais existé. Aujourd'hui encore les habitant des bords de rive chantent et dansent en son hommage. Le nom de cette région est d'ailleurs le Nord- Pas de Calais. (big up lol)  
  
~*****………Interluuuude la la la…………..*****~  
  
Nos amis arrivèrent à un carrefour où on ne pouvait que tourner à gauche, ce qui part conséquent s'appelait un virage.  
  
Aragorn : Tournons à gauche !  
  
Legolas : Tu es sûr ? je suis septique quand même.  
  
Sam : Effectivement, l'elfe a raison ! il Faut tourner à droite !  
  
Aragorn : Mais c'est de la terre, le courant continue sur la gauche !  
  
*s'ensuit une belle bataille d'eau ou Merry se fit arroser suite à un " TOUS SUR MERRY !!! " lancé par un homard qui vadrouillait dangereusement.*  
  
Gimli : Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider !  
  
Il sortirent Frodon de l'eau, le ranimèrent et lui demandèrent son avis. Ce dernier fit comme à son habitude et choisit l'option la plus stupide.  
  
Frodon : Nous prendrons la droite !  
  
Aragorn : -_-  
  
Legolas : Hé hé  
  
Aragorn : *pointant du doigt* Regardez ! C'est Galadrielle cette folle se balade encore a poil !!!!! et.Ho mon Dieu.Elle va lui faire la peau à ce pauvre pot de chambre fabriqué à Pau !  
  
Legolas : Oussa oussa ????? *tombe à l'eau*  
  
Aragorn : Hin Hin.  
  
Legolas: *s'évanouit une quinzaine de fois après avoir vu les dégâts causés par l'eau du lac, qui est en fait du sirop d'érable, sur ses beau poils de tête.* : De toute façons Arwen c'est un homme.  
  
Sur ces belles paroles pleines d'amour échangées, il mirent pied a terre et dégonflèrent leur bouées sauf Frodon qui la mis sur sa tête.  
  
Les 7 compagnons marchèrent quelques minutes durant quelques minutes puis s'assirent contre un érable, épuisés. Sam sortit une carte de son sac et téléphona à sa maman, puis, mesura la latitude et la longitude avec son GPS et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le résultat.  
  
Merry : Samwise ? Que se passe t'il ?  
  
Sam : C'est.. c'est.le chemin que nous avons prit mène bel et bien en Moria mais.  
  
Aragorn : Nous allons entrer dans un pays maléfique.effroyable. Peu de gens ont survécu à sa traversée, et ceux qui en sont revenus ont perdu la boule.  
  
Pippin : Quel en est le nom ?  
  
Aragorn : Le nom seul suffit à vous faire frémir de peur, c'est probablement quelque Orque malfaisant qui le lui a donné. Ce pays c'est. Le Canada !  
  
Sam : Je regrette que Gandalf ne soit plus là.  
  
Et sur ce, il se mis à pleurer sur l'épaule de Legolas, qui lui aussi pleurait en pansant à Céline Dion.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à repartir, il furent secoués par un vacarme. L'équipe de Hockey sur glace Canadienne, menée d'une main de maître par Rock Voisine traversait les bois en quête d'une nouvelle proie.  
  
Une fois le calme revenu, Elessar reprit le contrôle de la troupe et il enfoncèrent leur chapeau de Davy Crockett acheté à la boutique souvenir du Doux Caribou.  
  
Enfin(parce qu'il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire), ils arrivèrent devant les portes du derrière de la Moria. La, ils engagèrent un guide pour leur ouvrir la porte.  
  
Jean Chrétien : Bonjour ! Crisse! Tabernacle ! vous'z'aut' allez ben m'écouter ! J'veux personne qui s'éloigne du groupe ! Eh, le hobbit avec tes croustilles !  
  
Pippin se retourne, arrête de manger ses chips et regarde le québécois.  
  
Jean Chrétien : Oué toi ! T'sais si t'arrête pô de manger tes saloperies au lieu de m'écouter t'sras pas mon chum ! Pippin pris peur et partit se cacher derrière Merry en pleurant.  
  
Aragorn : Je crois que c'est un Canadien.  
  
Jean Chrétien : A c't'heure je vais donner le mot de passe à la porte et vous laisser entrer Tabernacle !  
  
Jean Chrétien se concentra a mort pour essayer de se souvenir du mot de passe de derrière la Moria. Il essaya bien " Mellon " mais fallait pas trop rêver non plus.  
  
Jean Chrétien : Ostie! J'arrive pô a mett' la main dessus. Fucker l'chien !  
  
Frodon : Espèce de niaiseux ! Retourne fumer du pot et laisse moi faire !  
  
Jean Chrétien partit, offusqué. Et nul n'entendit plus jamais parler de la contrée nommée " Canada ".  
  
Frodon se concentra très fort, mais il ne trouva pas le mot de passe. Le plus dommage c'est qu'il savaient que ce dernier était écrit sur la porte.  
  
Nos amis décidèrent de dormir et de manger quelques pankakes au lait de caribou en espérant que la nuit leur porterait conseil.  
  
Soudain, Frodon se réveilla en sursaut, bousculant Sam qui dormait sur lui par la même occasion.  
  
Frodon : j'ai trouvé !!!  
  
A suivre dans le chapitre 4 !!!!  
  
Que se passera t'il dans le chapitre 4 ??? Va t'on enfin retrouver le plot de cette fic minable ? Jean Chrétien refera t'il une apparition ? Ferai-je ma blague sur les hobbits sont des Telletubbies ? Une paire de doigts en colère peut elle changer le cours des choses ?  
  
Bon bon bon, je fais toutes mes excuse aux Canadiens, je vous adore, je ne suis jamais allée au Canada et je ne parle pas un mot de votre superbe langue. Je ne connais que ces quelques expressions que j'ai écrites ici XD. Le must c'est que vous devez bien rire en les lisant.  
  
Au fait, tant que j'y pense, allez visiter mon site : les blogs comportent un rapport nombre de lignes/conneries assez hallucinant.  
  
Voilà, merci encore a tous, et à bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire sans queue mais avec plein de têtes !  
  
~Blue_Mana~ 


End file.
